Essential Tremor (ET) is the single most common motion disorder, affecting 10 million people in the US alone. Due to the debilitating muscle movements associated with this disease, people with ET have difficulty in performing daily functions such as eating and drinking. As a result, many people become socially isolated and are also forced to retire from occupations held before the disease onset. Unfortunately, current pharmacological treatments have limited effectiveness in abating tremor, and surgical procedures can be expensive and invasive. To solve this problem, Lynx Design is investigating a cost-effective, lightweight, hand- held stabilization device called the ACT (Active Cancellation of Tremor) system. During Phase I work, a state- of-the-art hand-held prototype was developed and tested, demonstrating a reduction of tremor disturbances by up to 80% (for 1-2 cm). This result exceeded Phase I goals for technical feasibility and showed promise for future applications. Proposed Phase II work will focus on developing the ACT system further through a combination of clinical research and R&D. Key developments will focus on: 1) demonstrating/characterizing the technology's efficacy 2) improving control and long-term reliability and 3) designing the system for general use in daily activities (based on patient feedback). Detailed plans to commercialize the ACT system in the growing assistive device market are in place and will be executed after the Phase II work. The resulting distribution of the ACT technology will impact the growing population of ET sufferers, positively impacting their quality of life.